Peach vs Daisy vs Rosalina
Peach vs Daisy vs Rosalina is Peep4Life's two hundred and thirteenth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 3! The three Mario Bros princesses all collide on the battlefield, only one of them will walk away but which one will it be? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight It was only a matter of minutes before a brand new Mario Party began, so Peach and Daisy were just tending to some last second preparations. That was when the first guest arrived at the castle. Much to Peach's surprise, the guest was not Mario or Luigi or even Bowser for that matter. It was Rosalina. "What are you doing here?" Peach asked, genuinely confused. Rosalina's face curled into a slight thrown. "Rosalina." "Is that seriously ANOTHER ''princess?!" Daisy shouted, marching towards Peach and Rosalina. "And what important stories have ''you ''got?" she demanded, glaring at Rosalina. The Mother of Lumas looked Daisy up and down. "Who are you again?" A dark cloud formed over Daisy's head. "Now, now Daisy. Please don't be upset. I don't mind sharing the title of princess." Peach said calmly, putting an arm on her shoulder. Daisy shrugged her off. "Did Pauline get the luxury of sharing your title?" A deafening silence poured over the three princesses, as Rosalina looked back and forth between Peach and Daisy. Peach's hand lashed out at Daisy, connecting with such a strong slap that it forced time to momentarily go into slow motion. Daisy was launched into Rosalina and the two spilled outside the castle, with Peach giving chase and wielding her golf club. '''Here we go!' The club was battered over Daisy's back several times, dropping the orange princess to the deck. Rosalina tried to run interference, but Peach clouted her in the face too. Peach continued to play dominantly, stopping either opponent reaching their feet by delivering a sharp shot to the back. Rosalina whipped out her wand at pulled the club out of Peach's grip, as much as she could. Peach immediately followed with her Peach Crasher, smashing her hip into Rosalina with devastating force. But Peach had made a mistake, and ignored Daisy. Daisy chuckled as she used her Crystal Smash technique to blast Peach away. For the time being, it was Rosalina and Daisy who were face to face. Daisy's fist was covered in crystal as she went for a huge uppercut on Rosalina, but the cosmic princess simply dodged to her side and swept at Daisy's leg. She then summoned a Luma, that threw itself into Daisy with all available strength, backing her into the wall. Rosalina spammed Star Bits, suppressing Daisy for a short while. Not allowing herself to play damsel in distress, Daisy immediately used her Mega Strike to slug several projectiles, including Luma, back at Rosalina. The attack just about missed her, and a returning Peach had no choice but to use her parasol to glide out of the way. Rosalina turned to face Peach, sweeping low and arching herself upwards to try and catch Peach as she evaded. Meanwhile, Daisy armed herself with a bat of her own and chased down Rosalina. Peach plucked several items from the ground, throwing vegetables down on Rosalina and then a Bob-omb on Daisy. The orange princess was rocketed into the air, and Peach looked to deliver a harsh shot from her frying pan on her once friend upon a return to the ground. Rosalina firing a Luma distracted Peach, long enough for Daisy to recover control and teleport next to Peach. Daisy and Peach initiated a duel with their weapons. Peach looked favourite to gain control, kicking Daisy under the chin after some cleaves, but Rosalina used a Launch Star to inject herself into the match. The impact sent Peach crashing into Daisy, but it was Peach who fell the furthest away. Rosalina then seized Daisy in a magic grip, which Daisy countered thanks to a second Crystal Smash. Rosalina landed square in the centre of Peach and Daisy, who were both preparing killing blows: Their Megastikes! Daisy's fist was cloaked in crystals again, but Peach took on her angelic form. The pair came speeding towards one another, and Rosalina could only look to evade, firing a Launch Star up that took her just out of the Megastrikes' range. The collision was brutal, but once the dust settled, there was a clear winner between the two. Peach's shattered body permeated the front path of the castle, as Daisy slowly picked herself up, breathing deeply and fuelled with rage. PEACH IS ELIMINATED BY DAISY! ' Rearming herself with her bat, Daisy rushed Rosalina, who summoned a Fire Flower and hurled down projectiles in defence. Daisy looked to pelt them back at Rosalina, but the wand was immediately outstretched, and removing any damage. Rosalina was the next to physically attack, summoning what seemed like a halo to uppercut Daisy into the air. Smartly, Daisy brought herself back down with her crystal arm but Rosalina was able to dodge. Daisy teleported behind and kicked Rosalina in the back. She was then able to deliver a shot from the bat right over the head of Rosalina, stunning her. As Daisy charged up the killing Megastrike, she was blasted in the face by a surprise attack. Star Bits rained down on Daisy, who tried desperately to cover herself up, but Rosalina recovered at the same time. She grabbed Daisy with magic, throwing her into the floor several times, before summoning a Grand Star. The star absorbed Daisy inside itself, and began to violently heat up and shake. It exploded into smoke, and all that remained of Daisy was her crown, that landed at Rosalina's feet. '''DAISY IS ELIMINATED BY ROSALINA! ' '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Rosalina!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:'Princess' themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Fist vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:3 Way DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs